I never Got to tell You
by Lparrillaevilqueen
Summary: This is what I view what could happen after the season finale. When Marion returned from the past and reunites with Robin leaving Regina in a horrible state.
1. Chapter 1

Regina was broken as to see what was happening right before her eyes. She was on the verge of tears, this couldn't be happening again. She finally let someone in and they were being ripped away from her. She finally found some happiness, just soon to be taken away from her.

Tears were now falling down her cheeks. She rushed out of the Diner, she couldn't bare to see Robin and Marion together. Once she had rushed outside it was as if she was able to fully break down because as soon as she stepped out the tears were now falling freely. Regina started to walk to her home with her head down and her hands in her coats pockets. After a while of walking she couldn't anymore all the emotion eating up on her, all the heartbreak. It took over her, she leaned up against a wall and started to sob. Her back glided down the wall as she cried. Regina just sat on the ground her hands over her face.

At this point she was completely broken. She banged her head against the wall. She bawled up her fists and hit the wall behind her as she yelled through tears.

Regina found the bit of strength she had left and got up and walked home.

She unlocked the front door and stepped in slamming the door behind her. Regina walked over to her couch as she saw the half empty wine glasses from earlier. Regina quickly ran up to the coffee table and grabbed the glasses slamming them against her white wall soon becoming burgundy. The wine slid down her now stained wall. Anger fueled her she turned back to the table and threw everything that was on it. Anger soon turned into heartbreak. She fell against her couch and sobbed once more against a pillow. Her mascara and eyeliner staining her beige now black pillow.

"No.." She said as she set the pillow beside her.

Regina collected herself and wiped away her tears.

"Love weakness.." She said sternly.

Regina got up and exited her house , closing the door behind her. Regina walked to her vault and pushed her fathers tomb, revealing a staircase. She walked down and headed straight to the one thing she came for. Regina walked up to a box full with potions. She started to mix up different potions to conjure the one she wanted. After a while she finally created it.

"I never got to tell you.." She said as she brought the bottle to her lips and drank the potion. Making her forget Robin, everything they have been through all there kisses and looks. Forgetting she ever even met him.

Once Regina set down the bottle she was confused as to why she was there. She closed the box and set it back where it was. Walking up the staircase and heading back home.

**Please leave your suggestions below any prompts or anything. Tell me if I should continue this story. **

**-A**


	2. Chapter 2

Robin had seen Marion in the Diner completely forgetting about Regina. He was now embracing his wife, the wife that had died years ago- the one he would walk through hell to be with her once more. He was finally with her. They exchanged hugs and cries. After a while Robin remembered about Regina. He searched around looking over Marion's shoulder, but couldn't find her. Robin excused himself from Marion and asked Snow where she had gone. Snow had told him she had left long ago. Robin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He looked over to Roland and noticed he was with little John.

Robin went out of the diner and headed to Regina's house.

Along the way he saw a figure walking up the sidewalk that looked much like Regina, once the figure got closer he noticed it was in fact Regina.

He called out for her, running up to her.

Regina stopped startled, she started to walk back scared.

Robin caught up to her grabbing her arm.

Regina pulled back.

"Regina look I'm sorry for why happened, i didn't mean to up set you, I was just shocked."

Regina was so confused.

"What are you talking about? Who even are you?" She ask seriously.

Robin took a step back and looked into Regina's eyes noticing she was serious.

"Regina-...what did you do.." He asked helplessly.

"Excuse me." She said walking past him and walking onto her porch, looking back at the strange man far a few seconds before entering her house.

Robin looked at her house and shook his head, turning around and slowly walking away.

Regina looked through her window and saw the man walking away. In a way it sadden her a bit. She shook away her thoughts and turned around noticing the broken glass and stains on the wall. She remembers doing it but not why. She uses magic to clean up the mess. Regina heads upstairs and takes a shower.

Soon crawling into bed and falling asleep.

Robin walked back to the diner and got Roland.

"Marion you'll be staying with little john." He said

She nods.

Robin and Roland go back to his apartment. They crawl into bed and fall asleep.

The sun was shining through Regina's window, making her scrunch her face. She rubbed her eyes, yawned and stretched. She got out of bed and took a shower.

She changed and headed to the diner.

Robin did the same. He showered Roland and himself and headed to the diner.

Regina was already seated, once Roland and Robin walked through the five year old bounced on his toes one he saw Regina.

"Regina!" He squealed he ran up to her and made grabby hands as a sign for her to pick him up.

She didn't know the child but something about her made her feel happy. She didn't deny him, she picked up the child and smiled.

Roland hugged her tightly.

Regina smiled widely as she held him as he was her own.

"What's your name?" She asked

Roland giggled.

"You know my name, papa Regina is acting silly!" He laughed

Regina looked up at whom the father was she caught her breath as she saw who he was. Regina quickly put the boy down.

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to.." She said looking down.

Robin took a step forward and raised her chin with hid fingers.

"It's fine." He smiled

Regina looked into his eyes getting lost in them. She broke off the gaze and blushed a bit tucking a hair behind her ear.

"I'm Robin." He said handing out his hand.

"Regina." She smiled taking his.

"Well I should let you eat with your boy." She said turning.

He grabbed her arm gently.

"Wait..care to join us?" He asked

Regina was hesitant but nodded they walked over to a booth and sat down. They talked for a long time looking into each other's eyes occasionally.

"Well I have to get going.." She said standing up.

He stood up and smiled.

"It was nice meeting you." He said standing up to lend out his hand once more.

"Nice meeting you too." She smiled taking his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Regina couldn't get Robin off her mind. His smile, his eyes, it just made her happy. Regina walked down the streets of Storybrooke at the same time 7:15. Robin and Regina would cross paths at that time everyday.

Robin would greet her the way he always did. "Good Morning M'lady."

In return she would always give him loving smile and a light nod.

Once they had walked past each other Regina couldn't keep the smile off her face. Every time she'll see him she got butterfly's in her stomach.

Robin was the same he would smile walking away. This time he didn't walk away he ran after her.

He called out for her and gently grabbed her arm.

Regina turned around hiding her smile.

"Would you like to go out tonight?" He asked releasing his hold.

Regina's heart skipped a beat as his blue eyes met hers.

"As in a date?" She asked softly.

He smiled and nodes.

"I'll be delighted." She smiled.

Robin arranged a time to pick her up. After a few minutes they walked there separate ways. Regina was headed to her office but changed directions, she was now headed back home.

Robin headed to the store and bought many items to make the perfect date. Soon He headed to the location and set up everything. After hours Robin went to his house to shower and get ready.

Regina was having a hard time to find the perfect dress. After a while she finally found it. A long red dress that dragged itself along the floor. It showed cleavage and it was opened in the back revealing her skin. Regina's makeup was simple with a clear shade of lipstick. Soon Regina slipped on her black heels and added a spray of perfume, her hair in loose curls.

After hours of getting ready it was finally 9:00. Robin walked to her house and rang the door bell. Robin patiently waited with his hands clasped together. Regina heard the door bell and smiled walking towards the door, once she opened it Robin was speechless. His eyes widened to see the beauty that was standing before him. Regina blushed a bit and stepped out of the house.

"You look stunning." He said breathless as he brought up his arm.

"Thank you." She smiled as she looped her arm into his. They walked to the location. Once they made it Regina's eyes sparkled as the lights shined. Before her eyes were lights dangling on trees and candles placed on a table with a bottle of wine and food. Across from the table was a lake that glimmered a bit.

"This is beautiful.." She said looking around. He smiled as he walked her over to the table. Robin pulled out her chair like a gentleman would. After she was seated Robin poured her a glass of whine. He walked over to his seat and smiled at her as she admired her surroundings. After a few hours of talking and laughing. They had made there way to the center of the lights and danced close together. Her arms around his neck as his were placed around her waist. Robin missed this, being able to hold her, feel her. Regina closed her eyes and smile lightly as she loved his touch. They swayed together slowly to the sound of the night sky. Moments later they released there hold. Robin grabbed her hand interlocking his finger with hers. Walking Regina back to her house.

Once they were in her front porch, They got sad a bit not wanting the night to end.

"Well it was nice taking you out tonight." He smiled.

"Thank you..for everything." She said looking up at him.

He nodded and brought her hand to his lips, setting a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.

"Goodnight M'lady." He said turning around and walking away.

"Goodnight.." She whispered softly through her smile. Regina walked into her house closing the door behind her.

Regina was about to head upstairs when she heard a knock on her door. Regina walked back and opened the door just to be pulled in into a kiss. She felt a gush of wind, Regina pulled back as she now remembered who he was.


End file.
